Farmer's Daughter
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma is the new girl in Storybrooke. She stayed for the hidden beauty, and on the first day of her second year at Storybrooke High, she found the most hidden beauty of all... Now she just has to convince that beauty that she's not the player she was... Her first step, getting a job on Henry Mills' farm. Swan Queen. High School Fic. Tumblr Prompt.


A lot of people didn't know how smart Emma actually was. They just figured that she was a girl that didn't know who her real parents were, had run from the system in Boston and by some miracle was taken in by Mary Margaret's dad… the Mayor of the town. She seemed like the kind of girl that just manipulated her way into everything. School was the only thing Leo had been insistent upon, and Emma gladly agreed… She actually liked school, but she had a reputation and no matter how she tried to undo that reputation, she couldn't. It didn't matter that she worked a job Monday through Thursday after school; and it didn't matter that she was in all AP courses… people didn't seem to notice that part… They just knew that she buzzed into this little town in her yellow bug and seemed to wreak havoc.

She didn't mean to go all Footloose on the town, it just kind of happened… just like her reputation for playing around just kind of happened… although, she gladly earned that reputation; she wouldn't lie about that. One nighters… well, flings were as far as she ever went.

So, as she stumbled into her AP - English Lit class the first day of her senior year, already late and having forgotten her back pack in her rush, she knew that she'd have to repay hell… the English teacher hated everyone, but people that were tardy… her bread and butter.

Emma quickly took a seat in the back as quietly as possible and shrugged her red leather jacket tighter around her… this is how all the AP courses were… the kids were shocked to find her in them. She closed her eyes for a minute and looked back up to find deep brown eyes staring back at her. She held the girl's stare for a full minute before brown was ripped from hazel and her name was being called.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" The teacher—the fine as hell, but reputation of the devil teacher—walked up to her and tapped her desk.

"Yes Ma'am." Emma answered.

She was unimpressed, "You're late." She handed her a piece of paper, "The first thing we're looking over is _The Inferno _from _The Divine Comedy_. This is your first assignment."

Emma nodded and looked at the piece of paper, "Uh Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yes Miss Swan?" She was clearly annoyed.

"May I borrow a pencil?"

She turned around, "You walk in late on the first day of school and you don't have to decency to be prepared?" She gave a laugh, "HA! No! You may not borrow a pencil, but you can do the assignment orally." She pointed to the front of the room, "Front and center Miss Swan; I don't have all day."

Emma gulped and walked to the front… _Thank God I've already studied this one… I think my ass crack is sweating!_

"Class. Put down your pencils. Let's all give Miss Swan our undivided attention." Mrs. Johnson settled in the back, "Number one. Who wrote _The Divine Comedy_."

"Dante." Emma said quietly.

"His full name, Miss Swan." The teacher rolled her eyes, "Honestly."

Emma, the firecracker she is, was already done with being embarrassed. She flared her nostrils and stared at the teacher, "Dante Alighieri."

"State the structure of _The Divine Comedy._"

Emma bit her lip, "It's divided into three different parts. The Inferno, which is hell, Purgatory, which is where people who are neither good nor evil go, and Paradise… which is kind of self-explanatory." Emma was scanning the worksheet herself, "Ah, yes, the three parts are called canticles, and then each canticle is divided into 33 cantos, and of course Dante being Dante, he then divided the 33 cantos into tercets, which are three line stanzas… The dude had a thing with 3s…" Emma looked at the rest of the sheet, "Already answered, already answered… Bonus: How many syllables are in a tercet line? Eleven… making 33 syllables in a 3 line stanza…" she saw people picking up their pencils to write this stuff down and started talking slower, "then 33 stanzas per canto and 33 cantos per canticle, which again is the main story or the section of the _Comedy_… Anything else, Mrs. Johnson?"

The teacher grit her teeth, "You're familiar with this work?"

"Yes Ma'am." Emma nodded.

"What is your favorite Canto from _The Inferno_?" Her tone completely changed… had Emma just broken the beast?

"Ummm, I like Canto 13… 'The Suicides'…" Emma gauged everyone's reaction, "No, I mean… I'm not like… going all _Heathers_ on everyone's ass, I just—whoops." She 'eeked', "I'm sorry…" She apologized for her cursing in school.

"Go on." Mrs. Johnson smirked at the girl's flub.

"It's just… it's a lovely punishment… Because that's all this canticle is… punishments… See, when people take their own lives, they voluntarily leave their bodies… they forfeit the rights to them… So, in hell, as Dante and Virgil go through this forest, and Dante rips at one of the tree's branches… well the tree groans in pain. See, the people end up as trees, unable to move around or really, do anything but rot… they have no say over what happens to them, and most of all, every single one of them longs for their body back…." She shrugged and looked around again meeting those brown, brown eyes once more.

The bell rang and everyone was off.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A few weeks later, Emma caught brown eyes in the hallway at the end of school, "Hey! I never got the chance to introduce myself…" She leaned against the lockers and gave the girl a winning smile, "Emma." She stuck her hand out.

Brown eyes looked at the hand then shut her locker and put her backpack on, "Regina." Was all she said and that was after she was turned away.

"No, hey! Wait! Regina!" Emma ran after her, she finally caught up to as Regina was walking down the stairs, "I uh… I noticed you weren't in class yesterday and I thought you might like the notes? Don't worry, I made a copy they're yours if you want them."

Regina knit her brows, "Yeah, I really gotta go." She took the papers Emma offered her and darted down the stairs to her car, "Thanks." She called over her shoulder.

Mary Margaret came over to her, seeing that Emma looked perplexed, "That's Regina Mills… the farmer's daughter."

"Farmer, what farmer?" Emma looked at her.

"The only farmer in Storybrooke…" She said.

Emma nodded, "You think he might need a helping hand?"

"I'm sure he does… my father's always having to recruit volunteers to keep the farm going…" Emma nodded again, "Thanks M&M…" She turned back once more, "Oh! Say 'hi' to Ruby for me? If you guys hang out today?"

"You could just say hi to her yourself…" Ruby said from behind the blonde.

"Oh… hey girl." Emma looked her up and down, "How are you?"

"I'm good." She grinned flirtatiously, "How're you?"

"Fine." Emma leaned in, "You spending the night tonight with M&M?"

"That's the plan…" Ruby nodded.

"You think when she falls asleep, you'd be awake enough to come to my little corner of the mansion for a visit?"

Ruby smirked, then bit her lip, "I'm sure something could be worked out." She nodded.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Emma grinned as she walked down the path to her bug.

It took her no time to find where the only farm in Storybrooke was. She was getting out of her bug and walking to the farmhouse screen door when a lower voice caught her from behind, "Can I do something for you, young lady?"

"Uhhh…. Mr. Mills?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded as he took off his hat and wiped his face with a bandana.

"Actually…. I think you might be the one that needs the help?"

Emma talked to him for a little while just outside the farmhouse. Regina had finished her homework and was on her way to the kitchen when she saw her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared on jaw dropped as she watched that blonde girl tell a joke and her father chuckle.

She didn't know why this girl was talking to her now… She had been new to the town last year at this time… had she already ran through all the high school girls? Was Regina the only one left? Well too bad for that girl, that Emma Swan… she was involved. Regina smirked as she grabbed an apple and walked back to her room to change into her riding gear… Emma Swan or not, she was going to ride her horse… she always rode her horse.

She walked out of the house and started making her way to the stables without a second glance, but her father stopped her, "Oh! Reggie! Come here!" He yelled to her.

Regina visibly slumped as she took another bite of her apple and walked over to hem, "Yes, Daddy?"

"This is Emma…" He grinned as he presented her.

"Yeah, I think we have English Lit together, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes… yeah."

Emma stuck out her hand to her for the second time that day, "Emma."

Regina stared at that hand for the second time that day, "Regina." She reluctantly took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Regina." She smiled.

"I hope you two get along… Reggie, Emma is going to start helping out around here. Isn't that great?" He asked.

"Yes, Daddy… it's wonderful. We sure could use the help." She gave Emma a glare as her father turned away from her.

Emma only smirked at her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

That night, after learning what all she was supposed to do on the farm, she grew to learn that she was going to be fucking exhausted each and everyday… Regina's dad had shown her specific jobs and taught her how to do them so in the morning, she'd be able to jump in on her chores before school then come back and help until 'supper time'… that's what he called it… he was so cute.

She collapsed on her bed and quickly fell asleep. She was woken up not two minutes later by Ruby's lips, "Ew! You smell like farm! What the hell were you doing?"

"Oh… I got different job… at the farm…" Emma replied.

Ruby looked at her as she straddled Emma's middle, "Does this have anything to do with Regina?"

"No! Of course not…" Emma swatted the thought away.

"Good." Ruby took her shirt off, showing Emma exactly what she wanted to do.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma watched the next morning's sunrise… she'd never seen it before, but damn it was lovely. She actually stopped the hay she was hauling in the stables and took a moment to completely observe it.

She heard Regina's voice come from behind her, "Uhm… My father told me to come out here and offer you a seat at the breakfast table…"

Emma turned startled, which made Regina jump as well, "Damn! I'm sorry! I just.. I've never seen the sunrise before…"

"Well… it happens everyday the same way…" Regina said like the true teenager she was.

"But I mean… look at it! It's fucking beautiful…" Emma insisted then looked over to Regina, "I've found that there is a _lot_ of hidden beauty in Storybrooke…" She got incredibly close to the brunette, "And some of the beauty here has these captivating brown eyes that you can't help but melt into…" Emma stared at said brown eyes. She moved some of Regina's hair out of the way and curled it behind her ear, "So you said breakfast was in the house?" She asked as she started walking that way, completely breaking the moment they were in.

She realized that she had said what she said and done what she had done as she was walking to the house… she didn't know what to do with herself… She shrugged it off, telling herself that she didn't feel what she was starting to feel… she had, after all, been genetically altered to never fall in love with anyone ever… so these butterflies having a field day in her stomach must have been like some part of epic tired-ness that she didn't know about…

The three of them ate a quiet, awkward breakfast. Regina wouldn't look at Emma and Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina. Regina insisted to herself that it hadn't happened… that she didn't feel drawn to the blonde… just like she didn't find her beautiful the first day she showed up in town and she didn't want to tackled her to the ground and devour her with kisses the first day of class. She quickly finished her meal and went upstairs to get ready.

Emma was helping her father with the dishes when she got back down, "Okay Daddy, I have to go.. I need to pick Milli up before school."

"Okay, bye Reggie." He smiled at her as she walked out. "A truly horrible girl…" He rolled his eyes.

"Milli?" Emma asked him.

"Well, I certainly ain't talking about my daughter…" He gave her a look, "Milli is the top dog at Storybrooke High… so Regina says. That little brat just uses my daughter for selfish gain, and Reggie is too blind sighted to see the truth…"

"What do you mean? Blind sighted?"

"She's in love with her… and…" He growled her name, "Milli says she's in love with her, but she's not… it's written plain as day on the girl's face…"

"Regina's gay?" Emma asked with too much joy in her voice.

"You interested?" Mr. Mills asked with a chuckle.

"NO!" Emma said much too quickly, "I-I-I-I-I'm no good for your daughter… I'm the high school slut." She shrugged… then looked out the window as the blush crept to her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go crawl in a whole and die now." She turned to him, giving him the last dry plate.

He chuckled again as she swiftly made her way out of the house, "Just don't be late for school!" He called after her and saw her wave without turning around.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning happened much the same way… Emma was startled, but not from watching the sunrise… from her thoughts. Regina knit her brows in question.

"Sorry, I was just umm… Where's your mom?" she asked after a pause.

"She's gone." Regina clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"She died?" Emma asked sadly.

"No. She picked up and left me and Daddy when I was four years old. She didn't care about anyone or anything except herself…" Regina shook her head and looked up, "Don't feel bad. Daddy and I would be miserable…. And I'd be a lot more fucked up than I am now…"

"You're not fucked up…" Emma grinned at her, "You're a lot of things, but fucked up is not one of them… You're good things… you're lovely." Emma nodded.

Regina stared at her for a long while, not believing her ears. She shook her head and started towards the house, "You are good."

"What?"

"You're good… You really know what lines to say and when, don't you? What is this? Am I just the next girl to fuck? Too bad. I'm dating somebody… and I am NOT interested in you, the grade 'A' slut from Boston." Emma only laughed and clapped her hands, thoroughly amused, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You! You are good! You are amazing! Did you just hear yourself?" Emma laughed again, "Oh my God! You deserve a standing 'O' for that delivery! I really felt your hate for me." Emma came close to her, "I don't want to fuck you, Regina… I just want to know you… if you don't want me to know you, that's fine. I'll wait." She shrugged, "I'm the type of girl that hangs around people I like… I like you… and all your hidden bitterness… This is gonna be fun, me working here." She grinned as she walked to the barn door, "Breakfast in the house? That's why you came here?" She turned and headed to the house.

Regina stopped her, "Just so we're clear… I do not like you and I don't want you to get to know me."

Emma nodded with a smirk, "Don't worry, Reggie! I wear down on everyone… you're bound to love me."… She hadn't realized she used the 'L' word until much too late.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A couple weeks later, Emma volunteered her Saturday to Henry… she honestly liked working there… she loved Henry…. And she got to see Regina and feel the feelings she refused to say she felt.

It was about one in the afternoon when she came back from the farm line… Henry didn't discriminate in his work-dealing… most people would have seen Emma and had her do the things she had been doing… not go fix the fence on the back quarter.. Henry saw Emma and saw help… and he needed someone to fix the fence on the back quarter… So that's what she had done… Anyways, she was driving the truck with all the supplies and began unloading it, putting the scrap where Henry had told her before she went out.

It had been a particularly hot day… or she was just working her ass off, but she had lost her flannel shirt—which she decided she had to get to be a true farm hand…yes she went all stereotypical on Henry, and yes, he thought it hilarious—and was only in her wife beater.

Milli was in Regina's tired old room, rolling her eyes, wondering why she spent time with the poor little farm girl when she looked out the window, "Well my, my… What do we have here?"

"What?" Regina looked up from their homework and stared at her girlfriend.

"Who is that? Wait! Is that Emma Swan?" Milli was beside herself… she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh.." Regina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Daddy hired her a few weeks ago." Regina swatted the air, telling her blonde girlfriend how little she cared.

"I wanna meet her…" Milli said.

"What?"

"I want to meet her."

"No." Regina said rolling her eyes at the idea… she was still getting over the 'Love me' comment…

"Come on, please? Baby…"

"No… she's… No…"

"Regina!" Milli put her hands on her hips.

"Millicent!" Regina mirrored her on the bed.

Milli raised her brows, "You did not just full name me."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She chuckled.

Milli rolled her eyes, "Fine. Don't introduce me. I'll just go introduce myself!" She stalked out of the door and down the stairs quickly.

"What? Milli? Milli! Come on!" Regina was chasing after her, but she was too late as her girlfriend was already out of the house.

"No! Milli, please!" She tried after she got out there before they were in hearing range of Emma, but Milli pressed on.

Emma was sweating like a whore in church by the time they got to her. She had just thrown the last of the weathered scrap wood from the truck bed when she saw them arguing while they came over… Regina trying to get them to go back.

"No! I want to and that's it!" The blonde said before she noticed Emma's stare, "Hi!" She said dramatically.

"Hi…?" Emma gave her a look before she reached down for her flannel shirt and shook it out before wiping her face and her arms.

"Umm… Emma, this is Milli. Milli, Emma." Regina introduced them after Milli's glare.

Emma plopped down on the truck bed and nodded at the blonde.

Milli pulled a water bottle from behind her back, "It's nice to meet you." She offered it over, "You looked so…_hot_, I decided that you might just need some nice cold water…"

"Well… thanks…" Emma nodded again before she opened it and took a long drink.

"Can we go now?" Regina hissed.

"No! I want to stay and talk! If you don't want to be around her, you don't have to." Milli raised a brow.

Regina huffed and stomped away. Milli rolled her eyes then looked predatorily at Emma, "So.. how's that water treating you?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma had stopped messing around as much with Ruby… and Ashley, Kathryn, and Claire… She was only one hormonal teenager, she couldn't help herself… but she cut down… a lot. She found herself talking to Regina every time she had the opportunity, which unsurprisingly… Regina gave her slim to none even when she was on their property. She found herself wanting to be around this other girl…

She had heard about the break-up through the grapevine, but didn't believe it until that bitch pulled up in a hot pair of wheels and took a box from her car. Emma squinted in the sunlight as Millicent made her way over… _Fuck…_

"You're wearing a lot more than you usually do…"

"Yeah, well… it's cold out today… so…" Emma turned back to her task at hand.

"You still look kind of hot."

"Yeah… whatever, listen… is there something I can do for you? Like take that box there so you can be on your way?"

"Oh, actually I just came to get my things… She's not home right now…" Milli winked at her, "Maybe I'll get more than I bargained for if I stick around here though."

"I doubt that." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on now… I always get what I want…" Milli said as she walked over to Emma, invading her space, "And I want you, Emma Swan."

"Well, I'm not for sale." Emma pushed her off and continued loading bales of hay onto the truck.

"Oh come on…" Milli said, "Everyone has a price…" She ran her fingers up Emma's back and to her neck then cheek as she leaned against the truck.

Once the hand got to her face—and the bile got to her throat—she slapped the hand with her left and slapped Milli's face with her right. "Touch me again." It was a warning not a request.

Milli grabbed her face as Emma walked passed her back to the barn, "Ohh… feisty aren't we?... Come on…" She pouted, "I'm all alone now and I'm grieving… I need a fling to get over it… that's your specialty isn't it? Lesbian flings?"

Emma grinned and chuckled, "Alright, you know what? I have just about HAD IT—" She grit the last two words through her teeth and she shoved Milli against the wall and grabbed her throat, clamping down, not choking, but just enough to keep her scared shitless and poised against the wall, "With you. I am not some thing that you can pick up and play with when you're board. I am a fucking person. I am not eye candy. I am a _fucking…_person. You do not have the right to come on private property and harass me." She growled, "I used to have to put up with you, but you broke up with Regina and now I don't." She looked up at her, "First off, thanks for doing that because you are the most annoying, pretentious, manipulative, domineering, princess of a bitch that I have ever encountered… Now, second off… why the fuck would you break up with her? She's lovely and smart and funny and quite frankly she's everything that you should aspire to be, I mean you should be down on your fucking hands and knees begging her to take you back, but…" She squeezed Milli's throat just a little, not enough to choke her, "We both know you won't do that… so how 'bout you give me the box, I'll give it to her and we'll mail it over to you?" Emma gave a faux smile, "'Kay?"

Milli nodded and started looking off to the side, behind Emma, "Alright." She said.

Emma released her and started to tell her where to set the box, but Milli grabbed her and kissed her. Emma's brows shot up and she pushed the girl off and punched her in the eyes, "Did you hear anything I just said? Get the fuck out of here, you crazy bitch!"

"What's going on?" Regina's voice cracked.

"Regina, darling… Emma told me that you really needed to talk to me, and when I got here, she pressed me up against the wall and started kissing me and then she just… punched me for no reason."

"Oh I cannot believe this shit." Emma rolled her eyes, "Do you actually think that I would do that?" She looked at Regina.

Regina crossed her arms and stared at her, "I don't know what to think… I don't know you… I know that you were in juvy. I know that you've slept with almost every woman at our school… I know you got in trouble for fighting at your old schools… I know that you _fled_ the system!"

"Nice. You've done your homework…" Emma started, "You also know that I would never do that…"

"Baby honey, she did!" Milli was smirking behind Regina as Regina stared at her.

"You know what Millicent? I believe her… I'd like you to get off my property… now."

"I need my stuff."

"Fine!" Regina took the box, "I'll mail it."

Emma was now smirking. "Bye-bye. Don't come back now." Millicent glared at her as she walked off.

Regina turned back to Emma, "Just because I believed you about Milli doesn't mean that all that other stuff isn't true." She said harshly before she stalked off to her house.

Emma grit her teeth and flared her nostrils before she finished loading the truck.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina had wanted a guitar for forever… She knew exactly which one she wanted too. It was $3000 but sooooo worth it. It was a Gibson Hummingbird. She bit her lip every time she passed by the music store… and on the days that she actually went in, she only asked to play that one.

Emma was walking by from a movie she and Mary Margaret had gone to see, but David showed up and she was not about to stay present for a royal-mack-fest. She faked a stomachache and left her friend to her boyfriend. She watched her play for a full five minutes before she shook from her stupor and kept walking.

Her birthday was coming up in a couple of months and Emma knew just what to get her. As she walked inside the store a couple weeks later, she asked how much it was…. Needless to say she was not expecting that much…. But she nodded and asked them to put it on hold while she went to the bank.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina had had a particularly bad day at school… she didn't know how Emma aced their last test before their final when she had been on the farm the whole time working… She got a C… she got a C on her birthday… She was single… If she wanted one, she'd have to make her own birthday cake… she hated life at the moment and she just wanted to go home and wallow.

Emma beat her home… _Of course_… and now she was going to be invited for her birthday dinner… and that was just going to be it! She was going to have had it. She walked up to her room and was startled to find the blonde in there. She was putting something on her bed and turning to leave when she froze in place, "Fuck!" Emma put her hand to her heart, "You have got to stop sneaking up on me!"

"This is my room…"

"Right…" Emma knit her brows and looked down biting her lip in that cute way she did.

_It is not cute!_ "What are you doing in my room?"

"I just…" Emma scratched the back of her head, "I just… I wanted to give you your birthday present, but I knew that you wouldn't like it if you saw it was from me, so I was hoping… I don't know… I guess I should have just put it in your car or something if I didn't want you to know it was me for real…"

Regina knit her brows and stepped to the side peering onto her bed, "You got me a guitar?" She asked.

"Yeah… I was walking home from the theatre one day and I saw you at the music shop…"

Regina opened the guitar case and gasped, "You got me a three-thousand dollar guitar…" She put her hand on her mouth.

"Yeah… that was a little pricy, but you looked so…" Emma motioned with her hands, "As you were playing it, you know?"

"I can't—you got me a three-thousand dollar guitar…" Regina hugged her tight, not realizing what she was doing.

"Yeah well… you deserve to be happy… and the only time I've seen you happy since that bitch finally left was when you were playing that thing…" She headed for the door, "Happy Birthday." She said quietly, leaving Regina to it, but turned at the door, "Oh… and uh… there's a cake in the kitchen for you—don't worry it's not toxic… Mary Margaret helped me make it…" She left after that.

Regina had to declare an officially happy birthday… she got the guitar she had always wanted… and she got a cake she didn't have to make.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A couple days later at school, Regina walked out to the patio that some people ate lunch on. She saw Kathryn, like her only real friend—especially after the break-up—and she started her way over to her. Kathryn was perpendicular to her and waved someone—errr… people over to the table… Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Graham, Claire, and David. She bit her lip and hesitated a minute… then she saw something truly alarming: Emma and Kathryn quite close… Emma was literally all up in Kathryn's business… or was that the other way around? She'd never known her friend to come on that strong to anyone, but she seemed to have a liking for Emma… She really couldn't handle that… not with everything she'd been shoving down, all the feelings for the girl that started working for her father… not when she gave her that guitar… the only thing she'd truly wanted… probably ever in her life… She was looking for a way out when her brown eyes connected with Emma's hazel… and then hazel started getting closer and closer… and Regina lost her breath in an inner panic.

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with us?" Emma asked with a happy smile.

Regina knit her brows and looked down, "You got me a three thousand dollar guitar…"

"Yes…" Emma was clearly confused.

"I don't understand you… Gah! Just when I think, 'Maybe… maybe she's not her rumors'... I mean… you got me a three thousand dollar guitar…"

"Hey… what are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"How can you get someone something like that and then turn around and sleep with one of their only friends?"

"Sleep with… are you talking about Kathryn?" Emma gestured behind her with her thumb.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sleeping with Kathryn…" Regina's eyes softened, but Emma shuffled her feet and looked down, "Well… not anymore…"

Regina laughed a sad laugh, "Just when I thought you were changing… I cannot believe this…" She turned to leave.

"Wait… why are you so upset?" Emma stopped her, grabbing her hand.

Regina stared at her with watery eyes, "Because, Emma! You got me a three thousand dollar guitar!" She ripped her hand from the blonde and left.

Emma ran after her. She stopped her at her car. She stopped Regina's hand as it went to turn the key to get in, "Why are you walking away?" She asked quietly.

Regina took in a big breath, "Because you're a player!" She turned around, "You're a player an-an-and I thought you had changed I thought the fact that you, a girl who's come from nothing that saved her money and got me a fucking three-thousand dollar guitar meant—" She cut herself off with a gasp for air and placed her hands over her eyes then ran her fingers through her hair.

"What? You thought it meant that I'd fallen for you? That I was ready to finally commit to something that wasn't going to be easy for me… like school is? You thought that that gift was me giving you all I had emotionally because I saw you play it once and never said a damn thing until you caught me? You thought that you were going to have a chance to tame me because you've been feeling the same fucking God damn feelings that I have?" Emma paused for a moment, "Well guess what! I haven't fucking slept with anyone in over three months because I don't want anyone else but the one person that keeps me at arms length! I haven't thought about anyone else but you since the first day of fucking school. I am so fucking tired of you pushing me away because I've been known to play around… that's not a good enough reason anymore—fuck this!" She pushed Regina into her car and kissed her hard, "I have fallen in love with you. I am asking for a chance… One God damn chance…"

Regina looked up at the sky, praying, asking anyone that would listen to let her say 'no' but it seemed that fate had something different in mind. Because she didn't even notice it herself until she felt her fingers tighten on red leather and she felt herself pulling. She brought Emma in for a full on, this-is-the-beginning-of-the-most-blissful-end-anyone-could-ask-for kind of kiss… And Emma was quick to respond in kind… They didn't hear the lunch bell… or the fifth, sixth, or seventh period bells; they stayed suctioned to one another in some way. They were holding hands or staring into brown and hazel or pressing foreheads together whispering hopeful words… or both of their favorites, they were kissing.

Just as Emma started to realize that a lot more time had passed by than just a few minutes, they both heard the voice of their hardest teacher, "Ladies." Mrs. Johnson said, "Take this somewhere the entire school can't see you next time, hmm?" She gave them both a glance, "And make sure to sit on opposite sides of my classroom for the next week and a half…"

Emma nodded, "Yes—Sorry Mrs. Johnson."

"Don't be sorry, just… take it somewhere else." She continued on to her car.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma and Regina went home that afternoon, and Emma reluctantly went to work until suppertime. She went in to bid Henry goodbye, like she usually did and found Regina setting the table for three. "You finished?" She asked with a warm look Emma never thought she'd get the pleasure of having pointed at her.

"Yeah…" She tucked her gloves into her back pocket, "I'm gonna take off…"

"You'll do no such thing." Henry said as he came in, "Now… I heard a rumor at the market just before I came home this afternoon that the farmer's daughter and the farmer's work hand were making out in the parking lot in front of quite literally God and everybody… So I turned to Miss Muffet and her mountains of cottage cheese and said, 'No kidding?...It's about damn time…' and now that I know it's true… Now that Reggie has a good one, you can eat with us at the table for dinner." He chuckled.

Emma smiled back at him, "Well… I can't argue with that, can I?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, when Regina came to get Emma to tell her breakfast was ready, Emma nodded and dropped her gloves before she got up behind Regina as she started back to the house and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, turned her around and kissed her just as hard as she did the day before.

"Damn I'm gonna like that." Emma grinned.

Regina still had her eyes closed. She cleared her throat, "Me too… but Daddy will come out here if we don't hurry… he told me he would…"

Emma grinned and took her hand as they walked in for breakfast.

Henry made fun of them both as their chairs made it all the way around the table and were touching before he even finished dealing his breakfast to his plate. Regina went to get her things and Henry stared at Emma.

"You know… I know who you are, and I know the life you came from…" He started, "And I know the reputation you have… but I've seen you change from the first day working for me…" He laughed a big belly laugh, "I just knew you were going to quit, but you didn't… and that's when I knew that you'd be better for her than anyone else on this earth…" His face grew blank, "But I swear to God, if you prove me wrong I will take that shot gun off the wall and I will hunt you down…"

Emma gulped audibly.

"Daddy!" Regina scolded as she came back to the kitchen, "Don't threaten her like that!"

"Baby girl, I'm not threatening, I'm telling the God's honest truth."

"You're threatening." She said as she stood next to her new girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Besides, she asked yesterday for one chance…" Regina looked down at her, "And she knows that that's all she's getting."

Emma gulped again, "Uhhh… um…" She looked down, "School! We should go to school!" she said, "Please dear God almighty, can we go to school!" _Fuck! My ass crack is sweating again!_

"Of course, dear." Regina pulled her along.

"'Dear?'" Emma gave Regina a look as they walked outside to Emma's car, "Your first warm fuzzy name for me and you pick, 'Dear'?"

Regina didn't turn her head, but looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Is there a problem?" When she did turn, she found the blonde grinning like an idiot.

"No…. Dear." Her grin was still wide as she leaned over and kissed Regina once more, "Let's go to school." She drove in a circle to get out of the long drive and onto the rode, then took Regina's hand and laced their fingers together.

~0~0~0~0~0~

By the time lunch had come around, Emma and Regina had already had enough of the stares… but there was nothing they could do… Emma got there first… she immediately regretted it because she had an endless barrage of questions and accusations.

"Are you and Regina really together?" Mary Margaret asked as she sat down across from her, the rest of the group in tow.

"I though you didn't do relationships." Kathryn was next.

"I thought flings were all you ever did." Then Claire.

"Why Regina? Are you guys in love?" Ashley came after.

"Yeah… Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" David asked… he'd heard Emma talk quite frankly about her position on love and sex and how love didn't exist… he was shocked to hear that this was a full blown relationship.

"Are you still allowed to sleep with other people? What about us? What about our arrangement?" Ruby was last.

Emma took a big breath and pointed at each person in the order they spoke, "Yes. I thought that too… Again, I thought that too." She bit her lip, "Because she's part of the hidden beauty…" She stared off for a moment, "Those brown eyes…" She shook her head, "I am in love, yes… and she reciprocates, yes." Emma stared at the only man at the table for now, "I really, really think I can handle it, yeah." And finally she looked at Ruby, "No… Rubes… it's a relationship… And as for our agreement, it's effectively terminated… we agreed that when one of us found someone…"

"Yeah, I know…. I just…"

"I thought it was going to be you too…" Emma leaned into her and grinned, effectively receiving a bright smile from Ruby.

Emma looked up to find those brown eyes again… they looked terrified as Graham tried to hound her. She sidestepped him and darted over to Emma, "Can we please get out of here?" She asked.

Emma nodded. As soon as they turned around they saw the queen bitch on campus, "Well, well, well…" Milli said. "What do we have here? The farmhand and the farmer's daughter? How cliché… Honestly Regina you're trying to tame this piece of trash?"

"Careful Milli…" Regina spoke strongly, "You might just wind up with another black eye… if you keep up your talk."

"Oh please." Milli rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "I finally get why you didn't want me around her… you wanted her for yourself. What's the matter, Regina? You scared of a little competition."

Regina launched herself at her ex girlfriend. She tackled her to the ground and soon enough, hair was pulling, nails were scratching, hands were punching… there might as well have been mud or jell-O thrown on them with the show they gave.

"You were NEVER any competition you bitch!" Regina screamed as she was being pulled off of her by Emma and David, "No! Let me go!"

Emma had her pinned against a wall as Graham tried to hold Milli back before he and David both got her away. Emma stared into those brown orbs she loved as Regina started calming down. She looked scared.

"She was _never_ competition for you, Regina…" Emma seemed to know that she was thinking maybe Milli was a bit of competition… after all, the brunette had fallen into her viciousness why not Emma Swan.

"Millicent, Emma, Regina! My office now." The principal was in the lunch room before the fight had ended.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mr. Gold." Emma walked over to him once they were all in the lobby of the office, "Please don't punish Regina… It was my fault alright? I'll take double the detention or suspension or I'll even gladly be expelled, but please don't punish her… it's not her fault."

"You want me to believe that you… the one that wasn't actually in the fight, is at fault?"

Emma bit her lip, "Yes…. Please…"

Mr. Gold looked at Emma then over to the girls being kept on opposite sides of the lobby, "Young love, I see…"

"She doesn't deserve it… She's a good person! I'm happy to take her punishment… it's nothing that I haven't had to do before…"

"You are quite the charming young lady… you're quite heroic as well." He said as he looked between the two other girls again, "Very well. You have two weeks out of school suspension and two more weeks of in school suspension starting after the break… As for now, you take your girl home as I call Milli's parents."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Henry was not happy when he saw Regina… he had already been called. He was told what happened and the punishment dealt. He was cross-armed, standing in the living room when they walked in.

"It was my fault!" Emma said before anyone else could start speaking.

"Reggie go to your room." He stared at Emma the whole time though.

"It was my fault." Emma said again quietly after Regina walked upstairs to her room.

"Why was this your fault? That Regina and Milli got in a fight?"

"It… they… I… It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes… It is."

Henry knit his brows, "Alright, fine… it's your fault… as punishment from me, you cannot work today. Now go upstairs and get out of my sight."

"Don't you mean the front door?"

"No…" He chuckled, "I meant what I said… Take the day off, I'm serious… don't worry… the chores will get done eventually…"

Emma nodded and hugged him before she went upstairs. She found Regina on her bed listening to the radio.

"Can I lay down with you?" Emma asked.

Regina turned around and stared at her surprised, "What…?"

"He told me that my punishment was taking the day off… and that I needed to go upstairs and get out of his sight."

Regina smiled and scooted over. They listened to the radio for a while before Emma started flipping through the stations, after getting permission. She flipped it to a country station, "I decided that this was appropriate music for me to listen to ever since I started working on the farm…" Emma grinned, "I didn't think I'd actually like the music, but it's not that bad…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Change it!"

"No, please! Just one song after this break is over? I don't listen that often! I won't be singing along or anything…"

Regina rolled her eyes again and nodded, "Fine."

Emma grinned as she lay back down and kissed her cheek, "I love you." She said cautiously… her stomach was in knots, but she knew she needed to say it to her then… she didn't know why, she just needed to.

"I love you too."

As the first song back from the break came on they both listened absent-mindedly.

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round

I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter

Emma sat up a bit and stared at the small radio, "Is this really happening? This is a real song?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded, "Apparently so…"

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that I would sure love my job  
as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
so we'd hop in the truck and get all tagled up  
every chance we got  
we were down by the river all night long  
when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin my butt to work  
with the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
I fell in love with the farmer's daughter  
we got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
so I cool off in the creek  
and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when I think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the farmer's daughter  
Yeah the farmer's daughter

As the song came to a close, Emma leaned down and kissed Regina, "Damn, I know exactly how this dude feels…"

Regina laughed and pulled Emma down for another kiss.


End file.
